SLAYER
by Mitch Mcpherson
Summary: A battle between heaven and hell rages... a officer in the army of hell is sent on a mission one that he may not return from


S.L.A.Y.E.R  
Chapter 1  
  
As the rivers of hell flow red with blood, the mistress of the domain stood  
in her office atop a tower designed much like New York's Empire State  
Building. The woman's jet-black hair flows gently in the breeze as she  
stares down at her domain; her business suit not at all what one would expect the master of such a realm would wear. She wrinkled her nose as the stench of death and brimstone came with the breeze. She shook her head and  
turned away from the metropolis she was banished to by the Archangel Terial. She had only taken but a few steps toward her desk when the large  
doors at the front of her office burst open. Through the doors a man wearing a white trench coat rushed to her desk dropping to a knee when he  
reached it.  
  
"Your Late Lieutenant." The woman said, her voice seeming to emanate from  
the vary walls of the tastefully decorated office.  
  
"I beg your forgiveness my liege, I was. Detained." The man said, as he  
looked up at the woman his icy blue eyes contrasting the red bandana he  
wore around his forehead.  
  
"Your lucky I am in a 'Forgiving' mood Alexander." The woman said with a  
smirk as she sat down in the comfortable office chair behind her desk. "Where did you get that bandana dear Alexander? It looks absolutely horrid  
with that war ensemble of yours."  
  
"One of those under my command has been slain. He was a close friend." Alex  
gave a deep sigh as he looked down towards the ground.  
  
"Remove it, I don't want a ruthless killer creating emotional attachment to low level flunkies.besides you're a demon you should make it your business to get rid of those that are too weak to survive a simple mission. what was  
his assignment?"  
  
"He was doing deep cover recon. He had just sent me a message that your other half was doing something big.so big he needs the help of humans to do it.that was the last I heard from him before he came stumbling back into HQ riddled with bullet holes and burns.Terial was able to find discover his  
identity. "  
  
"Bullet holes you say? What ever happened to the old weaponry. the flaming sword, the plague, or the spontaneous combustion?" The woman said as she  
stood from her desk walking towards the file cabinet behind it.  
  
"I would like to know myself Ma'am, I personally prefer a sword a machine gun. but the Springfield although outdated is quite a good rifle" The man  
said as he stood to the position of attention.  
  
"Ma'am. I know you did not summon me here to discuss weaponry."  
  
"Your right Alex. I brought you here because you have an assignment. here." She handed Alex a file she pulled from the cabinet" read it learn it then  
report back to me. Dismissed"  
  
"Yes, My Liege" Alexander said as he rushed from the woman's site his  
trench coat flowing behind him.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Alexander paced back and forth in his Quarters the file that his mistress had given him containing the information regarding his recent mission in his hands. He had removed the bandana around his brow placing it on small  
table next to his bed.  
  
"Assassination. Recon.it seems simple enough." Alex said to himself as he read down the file. "What?" the lieutenant said as he stopped dead in his  
tracks "Demitri? But." The man looked down to the Bandana.  
  
At that moment the there was a knock at his door, placing the file on top  
of the bandana.  
  
"Come in Mikhail." He said sitting down in the armchair in the corner of his room. "What do you want?" He said as the large man entered the small  
room clad in medieval armor.  
  
"How did you know it was me Alexei? I don't stop by too much do I?" The man  
said with a strong Russian accent as he took seat on the small bed. "I  
heard about your new mission, Congratulations Comrade."  
  
"Mike, the Union has been dissolved for more then twenty years. you don't  
have to call me comrade. I have a name. and thank you it wont be easy."  
  
"You do not think I know that comrade Alex, it is not dead though. mother  
Russia will rise again and I'll be-"  
  
"Don't say you will be there Lucifer wont give you a mortal body just because you want to join your country. if that was the case. America would  
have never dropped that bomb on Hiroshima"  
  
"She might dear Alex. unlike you I am needed all the time. or did you not know that infantry has been guarding our gates from the other side for the  
last eternity!"  
  
"Don't anger my Mikhail I can destroy you with but one thought. unlike you I don't need to be on the front lines. I actually have some skill worthy of  
its own division. so back off!!"  
  
"All right. all right don't kill me I'm just here to tell you to report the  
armory. the boss wants to issue you some equipment"  
  
"Oh, she does? I don't know what is wrong with mine."  
  
"It's obsolete you need some more high tech weaponry. an old world war 2  
Springfield rifle wont do much good anymore"  
  
"Bah, just. get out. I'll leave when I'm ready. see you later"  
  
"Good-bye comrade Alex. I hope to see you soon" The large man said as he  
stood and started towards the door. " Good luck"  
  
"Thanks Mike . I'll need it" Alex stood from his seat walking over to the  
nightstand next to his bed retrieving the file folder, as well as the  
crimson bandana.  
  
S.L.A.Y.E.R  
Chapter 3  
  
The door to the armory seemed like little more then a door into someone's quarters, but as the door swung open it opened into a large room lined with weaponry of all sorts ranging from swords and spears to the most advanced of artillery. The one and only line of defense in the armory was a single hulking individual standing in the shadows his spiked tail waving calmly in and out of the light.  
"You're late Alexander. as usual." The beast rumbled, his voice was a nearly incomprehensible growl.  
"Calm down Matthew I was just having a conversation with Mikhail. I'm sorry. just give me my damn equipment." Alexander replied the red bandana tied around his forehead. His arms folded across his chest as he lean against the door frame.  
"Listen you impudent little worm. I don't take Orders from you. I don't even know why she likes you so much."The creature boomed lunging towards the lieutenant the tusks jutting from his mouth stopping inches from the demons throat. The beast's eyes of flame were ablaze.  
"Oh, wows. look at these babies, all white and clean. you have been flossing haven't you?" Alex said his stance unwavering he donned a smirk. "Just give me my stuff Matt and I'll be out of your hair.or spikes."  
The towering Demon turned away with a snort. "There. it's next to the door. An old Springfield Sniper Rifle, a Cloaking device, our new Bio-armor unit. and your HF-Katana. Take it and get out!!!"  
"Oh. I get to play with the new Bio-Armor unit. thank you kindly good sir." The officer said as he grabbed the pack with his equipment in it. He turned and exited the armory giving the beat guarding it a slight wave as he walked into the hallway.  
"So, Anatsusha. I hear you're the Boss' New Sex Toy." A woman's voice said as Alexander continued walking towards the Hell mouth he needed to get to Earth. Trying to ignore the woman he continued walking before a soft hand land on his shoulder. "Hey tough guy I'm talking to you!" the woman said an authoritive tone in her voice.  
"Listen Liz. whatever you heard . it's probably not true." The man said as he reluctantly turned to face the leather clad woman. "I've just got a mission that's all."  
"That's good to hear. because I want you all to my self..." The woman said as she wrapped her arms around Alexander's neck planting a soft kiss on his lips. A bit shocked at the woman's sudden advance Alex ducked out of the woman's grasp.  
"Listen Liz. I'm flattered that you want me. but I've got a mission to do. but don't you worry your pretty red head. I'll be back soon enough. then maybe if your good. you can handcuff me to my bed and do whatever you want..."Alex said with a smirk  
He smiled as she continued his jog down the corridor towards the inter planar transport system, as Alex neared his vessel the Bio Armor unit in his pack began emitting a strange high pitched sound. As Alex opened his side bag the small armor unit leapt from the bag and latched itself to Alexander's arm.  
"What the hell is this?!" Alex said as she looked at the Bracer on his arm. He looked up at the departure time on his transport. "I haven't got time to complain.I'll Radio once I'm on the other side. With that he entered the small ship and blasted towards surface of the earth. 


End file.
